FP - June, 2399
This page chronicles posts #10881-11000 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2399. *FP - May, 2399 *FP - July, 2399 Earth Plots First Week Preparing to leave Earth for Bajor, HAYDEN LIU is packing up the last bit of things in the house when N’LANI LIU arrives. She offers to speak with him, apologizing for how things turned out before they decide to see if things can work - Lani decides to go to Bajor for awhile. TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) once again runs into MINIYA EVEK after work. He flirts with her some more and then invites her to lunch, but it makes her nervous because of Merik’s reaction to things. In Venice, KALILI MUNROE and QUINTON TAVIS (CHRIST STAITION) are adjusting to their life together and they talk about the possibility of more babies. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is approached by JILLIAN HORTON about an undercover assignment where he is to start acting out and be ‘demoted/transferred’ in hopes that a mole in Section 31 will approach him for an in. JACOB K’RRA is looking to get closer to INDIRA DORR so he goes to her house and invites her to a Red Squad party in hopes of getting her alone (since he doesn’t intend on inviting anyone else!). Thinking this was a legit party, INDIRA finds some other people, including NRR’BT MADDIX and invites him along with Cord. LALI MUNROE and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD are packing for a trip to Cardassia for the release of the movie Lali portrayed her mother in, as well as hand out invitations to their wedding. Second Week Learning to cope with the events in her recent life, JOHARA AL-KHALID seeks out advice from DENORIAN THAY about Iskander. He explains the man will be taken out to Sura IV in hopes of being rehabilitated. Once more TAHLANDI MARON (TOREL DAMAR) and MINIYA EVEK get into a conversation, but this time it get a bit more inappropriate. He accidentally calls her Suni which creeps her out and they part ways. ANNA-ALEENA THAY surprises UNA-KORAN JATAR with a brand new camera he has been wanting. More than thrilled, Jatar is excited that things are getting better between them, but is still not altogether sexually interested. ANDRUS ELRBUNNE is confronted by Admiral Meyer’s about his ‘assault’ of a Cadet. With more than one witness coming forward, he makes a scene even as SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE defended him. SAMANTHA follows ANDRUS out to try and calm him down, so they go home together now he is suspended. Third Week Arriving to the al-Khalid ranch, ISAAC AL-KHALID comes across ELLIANA DHAJA who is there to recuperate from her experiences on Fenris. Still keeping to herself, Isaac is able to get her to talk again. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE gets a visit from Admiral Meyer at his house and the Admiral explains the investigation went through. Andrus has been demoted to Lt. Commander and reassigned off Earth. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is shocked at her fathers news and more so when he gets rough with the Admiral. In Yamato, JACOB K’RRA finds that his plan to get INDIRA DORR alone backfires when she brings KENNEDY FROBISHER to dinner. Jealously rears up, but NRR’BT MADDIX and CORD DAVENPORT crash the party breaking up tension. The next morning, KENNEDY and INDIRA wake up together and start to plan the rest of the day. Indira brings up Risa and is curious about their intimacy level, but Kennedy clams up prompting her to leave to give them space. Upset, INDIRA and JACOB meet up and he treats her to a nice day out in hopes of cheering her up. Getting back from the date, JACOB’s feelings for INDIRA come out more and he kisses her. Encouraging her to break up with Kennedy, he explains he would be a better boyfriend. KENNEDY, however, sees them kissing when he comes to the Dorr house to apologize. INDIRA invites him in to have a chat about them and Kennedy eventually breaks things off feeling too pressured and believing Indira deserves better. ZURI DORR and JASMINE DORR get together to cheer up INDIRA after her break up. They bring her icecream and suggest a double date with her, Jake, Zuri and Ferran. ANDRUS finds himself in a holding cell after Admiral Meyer filed a complaint about the man’s behaviour. JILLIAN HORTON uses this opportunity to tell the man they are stepping up his undercover mission and instruct him to beat up a planet cadet. VYLIN ELBRUNNE, finding out about ANDRUS’ incarceration goes to him and is shocked at how much he had been keeping from her. Vowing to do what she can, she tells him to stay out of trouble. SAMANTHA can still not believe what is going on with her father, seeking out UNA-KORAN JATAR to do some investigating into what may be happening. Fourth Week After his break up with Indira, KENNEDY FROBISHER seeks out counselling with SIDNEY PIPER. He explains his anxieties about sex and dating and Sidney offers to think about the best solution. In another meeting, SIDNEY explains to KENNEDY that he needs to get used to his body by looking at it and touching it - something Kennedy feels strangely about. ZURI DORR goes to FERRAN RON’IK’s place after some shopping and explains to him that she wants to have a dinner gathering with her sister and her boyfriend. ANNA-ALEENA THAY visits with UNA-KORAN JATAR only to find him in better spirits. He shows her some of his camera work and they make love for the first time since her issues with Sirion. In Australia, ABBOTT THAY is annoyed when his Vulcan mentor, SORAK, tells him that he will have a new meditation partner - a female. On the double date, INDIRA DORR and JACOB K’RRA enjoy some time around other Napean people. ZURI is excited and FERRAN shows just how in love with his pure girlfriend he is. Jacob is taken by Zuri, which leaves Indy feeling a bit left out, not knowing Jacob asked if Zuri is into multiple dating. LUKE UNA is working on his degree with hopes of graduating in September, while VALENCIA ROSS works on hers as well. He explains to her when they move to Bajor they should get their own house. ABBOTT is aggravated when he is forced into mediations with ALYSSA STANTON. Freaking out, she has to call in SORAK to finish them so Abbott can get more adjusted to being around females. KENNEDY is back with SIDNEY but hasn’t yet done his homework. Feeling as though his issues run too deep to be fixed he stops his counselling but prepares to leave to Bajor for a conference to get his mind of things. JACOB and INDIRA continue to date, stepping things up when she goes over to his place and they get to second base! ANDRUS ELBRUNNE steps up his undercover mission when he gets into a altercation with ‘Cadet’ Washington. PATRICK REESE sees it and steps in but has a flashback to AR-558 and nearly kills Andrus by accident. Feeling badly, REESE seeks out ANDRUS in the brig to make sure the man knows he is sorry for what he did, and he will act as a character reference at the mans trial. Cardassia Plots First Week Over at the Damar house, LANA BERN and NATIME DAMAR chat about babies and men before Lana gets a nose bleed and decides to leave quickly. GWENI DAMAR is in the hospital with DR. SERIK and CORAT DAMAR when she is told it is time to have the baby. TARO DAMAR is born via c-section (June 03, 2399). With everyone at the house celebrating, ANI DAMAR gets bored and goes out with SAHARAH MUNROE on their own to have some fun. En route they pick up SISI VENIK who lies to DURAS VENIK about who is with them. Near the icecream place, they crash into a statue of Legate Damar and all three are shook up. LANA BERN gets home and fills CELAR BERN in on the events at the house. She isn’t feeling well and goes to take a nap, but resentful that Celar doesn’t want to spend time with her unless he is getting sex, prompting him to stay out of guilt! CORAT DAMAR hears about the accident in the shuttle, calling ANI in to see him. He gets in her serious trouble making her pay for damages, apologize on the HV and always have a (female) guard with her. DURAS and KOHSII VENIK are equally upset about SISI having lied and it is Duras’ job to tell Sisi that she is grounded and lost her chance to see the Jenner Brothers. CELAR and LANA join with KEGEN DAMAR and AFON MAKLA at a steak house where they are going to double date. Lana isn’t comfortable and ends up leaving early while the others get great glee out of beating an eating contest. YORKIN DAMAR and AARIX DAMAR get together for some partying on their birthday, talking about the new movie and women. CELAR returns home from the contest and gets into an argument with LANA about her behaviour at the restaurant. She gets upset and starts to throw up violently, prompting Celar to finally notice she is really sick and OZARA BERN takes them to the hospital. Second Week In the hospital, CELAR BERN is anxious to hear about his wife. OZARA BERN comes out and explains Lana has stomach cancer, brought on by diet injections and exacerbated by stress. Celar feels horrible for the things he said to her, but vows to stay with her for the month it will take to cure the disease. KEGEN and AFON continue their date out together when they start talking about sex and how Afon feels badly for thinking about it more than she should. Kegen is understanding and promises not to push her until she is ready. LALI MUNROE and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD have arrived to Cardassia and greeted by AARIX DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR. Chris goes more towards Aarix, while Lali enjoys Yorkin’s flirty behaviour. After settling in, LALI has lunch with JAMES MUNROE, meeting Odessa and inviting him and the family to her wedding in July. Once finished with her lunch, LALI goes out and spends the night clubbing with Yorkin. She returns home to a worried CHRISTOPHER who tells her he would appreciate knowing where she is and they reach a compromise. Fourth Week Still worried about Lana, CELAR BERN prepares to go see her in the hospital. He comes across Bobo however and then two males square off, but Celar wins with a swift kick to the skoo. CELAR makes it to the hospital where LANA BERN finally wakes up after two weeks of treatment and therapy to get her organs and body back to a healthy position. NATIME DAMAR is looking into new plates when YORKIN DAMAR confronts her with his junk out. She isn’t interested but offers to get him an in at Galleon which her sister-in-laws father owns. Bajor Plots First Week En route back to the planet, N’LANI LIU and HAYDEN LIU talk more about their marriage. Both are confused about how to continue, but share that there are secrets floating around it is best neither know. TARA VONDREHLE starts to think more about babies and brings up the idea of adoption to ZAYN VONDREHLE. They decide to adopt Cassica’s babies, as well as hold out for their own in the next five years. Second Week Getting accustomed to the planet, HAYDEN LIU is out with DRAKEN LIU when they run into LAUREN UNA. Because of their continued dreams, they are both awkward and cut their time short. Third Week Wishing to have some lovin’, BENJAMIN WOLFE goes to what he thinks is a whore house but is kicked out on his butt. KATRIONA NEBRISI, the owner of the establishment feels for the boy and takes him to dinner. In the morning, BENJAMIN wakes in KATRIONA’s bed, confused how he got there but thankful for the woman’s kinda affection. LAUREN UNA is out and about when she runs into JENDAYI IOAN. Explaining her weird dreams to the girl, Jendayi confesses it is a Halanan trait shared between close friends. Fourth Week Now knowing about the shared dreams, LAUREN UNA confronts HAYDEN LIU about them. He seems nonchalant about them as he was aware of the ability all his life. Lauren, more peeved attempts to find a way to solve their issues. Now on the planet, KENNEDY relaxes after a game of polo, taking a ride in the wilderness trails where he runs into JENDAYI IOAN who gives him some meditative advice. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week Looking for an alliance of sorts, mISKANDER NASSIR contacts ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) about taking out Emissary Wolfe. Onel agrees to help out if he given territories and passage to them without harassment. Flashbacks Second Week May, 4th week, 2399 In the mirror universe, ONEL (ERON) is back from his trip to the other side. He meets with GHISLAIN VIOBAHN and discusses what he found, as well as his children and mMargianne. Category:Future Plots - 2399 #06 June, 2399 #06 June, 2399